An image forming apparatus can be configured such that, first, it causes a test pattern for gamma adjustment to be printed on a sheet in order to perform the gamma adjustment. Next, the image forming apparatus reads an image from the sheet on which the test pattern is printed by using a scanner. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus calculates a correction amount for correcting target gradation characteristics based on read image data. Then, the image forming apparatus performs printing with correction based on the calculated correction amount when performing printing.